Pokemon:BloodRed
by WhenDeadpoolAndRidleyCollide
Summary: This, is my shot of A horror story. With everyone's favorite show/Game. Pokemon! Warning:Contains Gore, laugage, and suggestive themes. Will not read if you do not like to see your favorite Pokemon/Trainers/Gym Leaders Dying.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon:BloodRed

This is a story, not about the humans but on how the cute little creatures that we call Pokemon. We all know on how cute they are. But the story I will be telling you will involve the Pokemon going savage... Psychotic even. If you do not wish to see gore, your favorite trainers and gymleaders, or pokemon dying I would suggest leaveing... Now.. Let us start with the most knowledgeable hero,Ash, let us see how he survives.

Ash, a the hero trainer we all know and love. He visited Pallet Town after his partner,Pikachu Disappeared. He searched his house. Normally his mother was there but she wasn't. Strange. Ash thought, she is usally always here.. where is she? Suddenly there was a growl and a snarl. Sounded like a pokemon. A Poocheyna maybe? He ran upstairs to his room and he saw his mother.. Laying on the floor, in a bloody puddle. She had no clothes on. Ash moved her body and he saw it. The view wanted to make him puke. Her chest was ripped open, her organs were gone and some had bite marks. Her head was open, her brain.. mush. Ash vomited from the sickining sight. But this was in the hallway,the growling was coming from his room. He stepped over his mother and the puke puddle and saw his room door closed. His arm shook as he opened the door slowly. What he saw shattered and made his soul cower. It was his Pikachu, biting off it's own skin... Eating it! And his Pikachu must've murdered his mother and Eaten her. "P-P-Pikachu?" He stammered, In shock. The pikachu turned to him. It was his, it's teeth were bloody. It lept onto Ash, it's saliva mixed with blood dripping onto his hat he kicked him off as he ran out the door, by the house was Prof. Oak calling,"Ash! Quickly! In here!" Ash looked behind him. His pikachu was nearing him, it's jaws dripping blood. He dived into the Lab as Oak closed the door. Around him he saw many crying trainers. "Ash, my dear friend. It is great to see you.." He went to embrace his Friend but Ash slapped him off, and in anger grabbed him by his lab coat andslammed him to the wall, the other Trainers were stareing. "What THE FUCK HAPPENED?! ANSWER ME KNOW YOU OLD FUCK! ANSWER!" He shouted, not careing he cursed. "Ash, calm down and listen.. THe pokemon we all know are savage and psychotic. Tame pokemon are Rapeing their trainers, wild pokemon are slaughtering other pokemons and humans." Ash was in shock and dropped him as he scurred to a wall, . Oak said that Dawn had died by her mother drowning her in the sink, May was killed by her Togepi,And Brock was crushed by his Onix.

But the story I am going to tell you does not focus on humans. It focuses on the pokemon. The NEW pokemon..


	2. Chapter 2 Marrow's Sadness

Marrow, a young Cubone whose skull that belonged to his dead mother that he beat to death with the bone. Her skull, still bloodied, was on his head. To protect his headas blood, along with tears dripped down his cheek. The Tears were a mixture of sweet and sour, Sweet fromhim doing the right thing.. killing his mother who was eating his siblings. And Sour for... killing his mother.

He had one family member left, and that was Clot. His older Sister. He watched her drag a knocked out human to a cave. She had always had sex with other pokemons, even humans. This female as no Exception. "Hey Cry baby!" Clot said to her brother,"Help me drag this sack bag!" Marrow was treated salveishly to his sister. He helped her drag the young human female to the cave. Clot pushed him away with her hand to have "Private time", as she called it, with this young woman. He heard moans. Lot's of moans. Then he found him clutching his bone and walking back to the cave. He wanted to make the noice stop. He WANTED IT TO ALL STOP ALL OF THE NOISE, ALL OF THE SEX! He walked in as he saw his sister grinding againest the human. The human was Unclothed, naked. Clot looked at Marrow as he smacked her with his bone, sending her flying.. hitting the wall. In an act of blindness. He started beating the girl's body. There was a roar and a flash of lighting.

Marrow snapped out of the episode and stepped back. A large Yellow Cat likepokemon appeared.. talking in a gruff voice,"I'd stop do'in dat kid. Or ya gott'a death wish?" the Pokemon, Raikou,said. Marrow ran to the wall, he standing on Clot's knocked out body. He slammed his paw down sending the head of the female Cubone leave the body and hit the wall.

Marrow was.. happy seeing Clot die but Raikou neared Marrow. His intent:Killing Marrow. "Do not do that to the young boy." a femine, sweet voice called out as a blue pokemon, Suicune came out and push Raikou away after he grabbed thehuman. "It is alright dear, your safe.." Suicune said to Marrow. Marrow, said nothing as he was staring into those eyes.. He had a crush on her. Entei Bursted out as Marrow screamed, hiding behind Suicune, who giggled. "Come on. We only came for the human. We need to hurry. Now!" Entei ordered as the Raikou, and Suicune followed Entei. Raikou havingthe woman on his back. Glareing at Marrow before following. Marrow followed. Not for them, but for Suicune.


	3. Chapter 3 Riddles of the Whirl

The "Heroes" which were just an understatement. Most Heroes never kill. They did. We have the three Legendaries that are a Trio and a pokemon who is eternally alone.

Entei felt uncomfortable with their new follower, Marrow, the psychotic Cubone. Cubone was wailing for hid dead mother as Entei, annoyed,"Shut up! Shut your damn face or I will shove that skull you wear down your throat and watch you choke on it!" Marrow wailed louder as Entei roared and turned to Suicune and said,"I'll murder him!" Suicune stood in front of him and she simply said no. "**You** will not hurt this young boy.." she said. Raikou simply rolled his eyes,"Dere be de Kis'ups." He muttered as the human who was on Raikou's back. Moan. She was awkening and a simple quiet squeck escaped her lips,"R-R-Raikou?" Raikou put her down and glanced over at Entei and Suicune arguein and shouted,"'Ey! Shut up fer god sake! Me keeper be awkening so could you all jus' shut your faces befor' I cram it for yas!" Entei groaned and walked to a bush. And Suicune,Marrow was clinging to her leg, and Suicune went to the lake with Marrow. But Entei felt something off... off in the distance.

In Whirl Islands. In Lugia's Head

Death, roars, anger, hate, no since of fear? What is wrong with this? I hear the cries of pokemon. Not in pain but Death crys? Why Death crys? Are they... no... are they killing each other? Oh no.. Oh no.. No.. this could not happen. I will not let this work go to hell. I will not let that happen _again._

Back in the forest

"'Oy let us our heroes eh? We got off deh violent one. Firey Temper Entei! Over at dat water is the care one.. Suicune! And her trusty lil' assitant Crybaby Marro'!" A voice called.

Entei looked around quickly. He looked at Raikou who looked at Entei for a moment, Entei thought it was him who said that, and Raikou shrugged and continued careing for the human. A Sableye who's left eye's eye was scratched he spoke,"Oy dere Cap'n Ents! How's 'bout a lil game?" Entei looked at him,"A game? You fool this is no time for Games.."

"I'll take dat's a yes den. How's you at Riddles?"

"I. Do. Not. Want. To. Play."

"Yeh. Ya do. I gots vidals infos for yas."

Entei's body perked up as he stepped closer to the Sableye,"Who are you. And sure.. I'm game."

"Goods. I'm Riddles! Now a riddle. I wasdestroyed by the planent. By man, some. By wind, some. By, Unknown some. What am I?" Riddles said as he walked away. Entei sat andcontemplated his riddle.

Back at Whirl Islands

Lugia roared as she had awoken. Bursting out of Whirl Islands. Sliceing through the air. And she saw a Houndoom feasting on baby Poocheyena pups. Lugia alerted her gaze. She felt ill. But beyond all the Psychos there were good. Somewhere. And she must find it. Cure the world. Cure the hate. Cure the death. To help all, pokemon and human alike.


End file.
